Little Ladies
by Wolf Cubby Cutie
Summary: Great War/Farm/Colony AU. Out in Patch a farm, Acres Of Heaven, lives a family. Ex-huntsmen parents, Summer and Taiyang, and their three daughters, Yang, Blake, and Ruby. When Summer reads another child's tragic story, they decide to adopt her, all the way from Atlas! Will young Weiss be able to adjust to country life and her new family?
1. Chapter 1

In a valley between the mountains of Patch, was a farm. The farm was acres of orchards and grazing fields for animals. In the middle of the plot of land was a large house for the time. It was made of red bricks with rose vines crawling the walls. The doors were of dark oak, as well as the shutters. On the porch napped a mother dog with her many puppies while the father dog herded the flock of sheep back into their corral. Inside the house resided a family of five. A man, a woman, and three beautiful little girls. The couple was retired huntsmen who had come to the colony of Vale to start their life anew, to get their at the time toddler away from the war. Patch was an art and faunus friendly settlement away from the skirmishes, which was ideal. With a loan from the international bank, the couple established their farm, where their second daughter was born. Yang, the eldest, and Ruby, the younger, got along well and were great little girls, always helping their parents. Summer, the woman of the house, decided to take in an orphan girl when Yang was three and Ruby was one. The girl was a small faunus who was also three. Her name was Blake. The family was happy.

Taiyang, the man, would often go to Vale for business and bring home the newspaper. This time, he had to go to Atlas to deliver a custom wool tapestry Summer had made to a business man. When he arrived, he received news the man was killed. Taiyang returned home, with a newspaper from Atlas as well.

That's when it all started probably. It was a normal sunny morning at Acres of Heaven, the Ruby and Yang were playing with Madame and her puppies, Zwei, Patches, Puppy, Las, Lad, and Carlos. Blake however, preferred the company of the barn cat, Ribbon. The faunus however like being with her two sisters, so she sat on the swing that hung from the tree where the girls were playing, watching silently with a small grin. Meanwhile, Summer was reading her papers that Taiyang picked up, murmuring and shaking her head periodically. Taiyang sat down beside her at the kitchen table.

"Honey, are you ok?" he asked.

Summer sighed, "That poor little girl...Tai, have you read this?"

"No, what's going on?"

"There's this poor little child that had to shoot her own father in self defense after watching her sister get strangled to death, could you imagine?" Summer shook her head.

Taiyang thought to himself aloud, "Well, hopefully she'll go to a nice home." He turned to look at his wife, who was now staring at him with puppy dog eyes. "Summer, no, no, we can't take her. We've already got three beautiful little girls, and transporting a child from Atlas to Patch is dangerous and near impossible with the war going on. And who knows how she'll react to us, or to the girls. We can't."

"Tai, she's not going to get adopted with the war, and no child deserves to be left alone like that. That might be why _she_ left you and Yang. All those atrocious childhood memories and never being shown what a family really is," Summer said, setting the paper down.

"Well by that logic we should just adopt every orphan in Remnant," Taiyang pointed out.

"Tai," Summer choked out. "Remember how we felt when we saw Blake for the first time?"

"You mean when she was eating dirt on the side of the road? Yeah, I remember."

"I feel the same way for this child as I did for Blake. Tai, please, let's give this girl a home," Summer begged. Her husband sighed.

"Ok, let's make room for one more. What's the little one's name?"

"Weiss Schnee."

...


	2. Chapter 2

Weiss looked out the window of the stage coach, observing the terrain in silence. As the bumpy ride continued up hill, the young girl noticed several apple trees. Apples were her favorite food, she had always loved them, so the sight excited the seven year old. She stuck her head out the window to take a wiff at the apple sent. Weiss smiled brightly, crossing her arms on the window seal, resting her head on it.

Suddenly, a little girl waved at her shyly from one of the trees. What? Weiss poked her head out, looking back at the little black haired girl, who dropped to the ground with a basket of apples gracefully. The white haired child then saw it. A big brick house and acres upon acres of green grass and trees. The sent was odd, a mixture of apples, citrus, and mud. The stage coach came to a stop, allowing the little girl to scramble out of the couch with her suit case. She ran to the wood fence, observing a young girl with blonde pigtails carrying a bundle of hay on her small shoulder behind her muscular father. Taiyang and Yang disappeared into a barn, where the faint sound of live stock could be heard. Summer emerged from the chicken coop with her straw hat filled with eggs, Ruby following behind with a chick in her hand. Summer set her hat on the wagon before noticing Weiss and waving. She called out for her husband and other daughters. The youngst child went running towards Weiss, who nervously backed up, slipping on mud and onto her behind. Ruby tackled a much skittish Weiss, nuzzling her cheek happily. Blake set her basket of apples on the ground so she could pry her small sister off of the once heiress. Summer helped Weiss to her feet with a warm smiled.

"Hello, Weiss, welcome to your new home. Tai and I will be your new mommy and daddy," Summer greeted happily. Weiss however was too distracted with her dress, disgusted with the mud.

"The blasted mud got on my petty coats! And all over my bloody stockings!" Weiss growled in irritation.

Blake rolled her eyes, "Watch out, her royal hine-ass got a little dirty."

"Blake!" Summer scolded. "You be nice to your sister."

"She looks like a pastry, Mom," Blake huffed.

Weiss scowled, "I look like a _lady_ , unlike _you_! Now go put my belongings wherever my room may be and for goodness sake don't touch anything!" Weiss shoved her suit case at Blake. Blake eyed the baggage with a scowl.

"You do it, I'm not doing you any favors."

Weiss turned to Summer and suggested, "You really need to crack out the whip on her, she's rather mouthy."

"Oh! No, no, Angel, Blake's not a servant! Heavens, no! She's your sister, Weiss!" Summer exclaimed, slightly embarrassed.

"With a faunus!?" Weiss exclaimed in horror. "You mean I have to eat, sleep, bath, and live in the same space as _it_?"

"Mom, are you sure that keep _her_ is a good idea. She's obviously not going to like it back and we already don't like her, so let us send her back," Blake suggested.

"They send you back," Weiss turned to face the faunus girl in disgust. "Who's fail were you? Hers or his?"

"Blake is adopted, Sweetie, there is no such thing as a fail when it comes to this," Summer grabbed Weiss's suit case and headed towards the house, Weiss following behind. "Blake is an equal member in the family, loved just as much as you, Ruby, Yang, and Tai. Please learn to respect her too." Weiss looked around the big house, observing the many paintings on the wall. Summer opened the door to a room with many carved toys and wooden furniture. "Welcome to your new room. Blake's is across from yours, Yang's is on the right of Blake's, and to your right is Ruby's. Summer set Weiss's suit case on her new bed, made of oak wood with a hand made quilt with a blue flower pattern. Weiss looked to Summer, who simply smiled at the young child. "I'll leave you to rest. If you are up to playing, the girls are outside. I'm sure that they'll love to have another playmate." And with that, Summer left. The child listened as her footsteps grew fainter and fainter.

Sighing in relief, Weiss slipped off her dress, then her first petty coat, the removed a doll from in between her second and third slip. Setting the doll on the bed, she gave her a few pats.

"It's safe now, Annette. They're all gone, so don't be afraid. I'll get you in resting clothes after I change, ok. I know that ride was highly uncomfortable, especially for you," Weiss spoke to her little friend in a gentle tone. Once she had finished removing her traveling clothes, including her corset, Weiss slipped on her white silk nightgown, then her light blue silk robe. Weiss put her traveling clothes into her oak wardrobe with snowflake carvings on the doors. Weiss then turned to her suit case, pulling out a miniature version of her own nightclothes and putting it on her favorite doll. Once Annette was dressed for bed, Weiss tucked the doll in with a hum. Weiss then finished emptying her suit case, putting every article of clothing into her wardrobe and her powder and brush on her vanity. She came the bottom, one of her most prized possessions, next to Annette of course, a photo of her and her elder sister, Winter. The picture was taken a year prior, and it was of Weiss and her sister on the sofa, Annette nestled in Weiss's arms. It was taken on Christmas, when she received Annette. The picture was in a golden case with topazes. Weiss set it up on her nightstand before lying on her bed with Annette in her arms. "Annette and I are ok, Winter. Don't worry about me, I'll be ok. I'm not keen on the idea of living with a faunus like this, but I'll be ok." Weiss closed her eyes in exhaustion. "Good night, Winter. Good night, Annette."

...

Dinner was a wonderful feast in celebration of Weiss's arrival. Summer had prepared a roasted duck, mashed potatoes with country gravy, stir fired vegetables, fried rice, deviled eggs, corn bread, and apple pie. To drink for the children was apple cider while Taiyang and Summer enjoyed a bottle of wine that had been saved for a special occasion. Ruby was enjoying her mashed potatoes, one of her many favorite foods, slopping gravy on her pink evening gown with white lace. The girls had the same general style of dress on. An evening gown with lace and a broach at the top of their chest, where the fabric was ruffled with the sleeves being lace only. Blake's was lavender and Yang's was pale yellow. Weiss however had a different dress. Hers was a pale blue silk with many layers of fancy petty coats beneath, a lace shawl, and puffed sleeves. Not grotesquely puffed, only slightly and only on the shoulders. At the end of her quarter length sleeves was white lace. On her head was a small lace cloth with a silk blue ribbon that match the bow in the back of her dress. Weiss sat at her table quietly, sipping her cider without a word while the sisters chattered on amongst themselves.

"Girls, don't you think Weiss wants to speak with you?" Taiyang asked. Ruby grinned and scooted her chair closer to Weiss's.

"We're talking about puppies. Do you like puppies, Rice?" Ruby asked.

Weiss dabbed her napkin on her lips gently before answering Ruby's question, "Dogs are okay as far as animals go. And it's Weiss, not rice. Rice is something you eat. W. E. I. S.S. Weiss."

"Oh... I thought it was rice..." Ruby said shyly.

"What moron would name a young lady after a food?" Weiss huffed, returning to her meal.

"She didn't mean to mess it up, Princess," Yang said, setting a hand on Ruby's back.

Weiss growled, "Now you are just trying to offend me."

"What? Princess?"

"Yes, have you seen your princess? She's hideous and her fashion sense is grotesque, do not refer to me as her," Weiss crossed her arms in anger.

"How about Ice Queen?" Blake hissed.

"Girls, she wishes to be called Weiss and you shall do so, understood?" Taiyang scolded.

The girls looked down at their laps, "Yes, Daddy."

"Good, now let's have some apple pie," Summer suggested. The three girls cheered and Weiss remained silent, but not without a small smile on her face.

"She's smiling! Look! Look! She's smiling!" Ruby exclaimed, pointing at Weiss, who instantly scowled at the younger. "Aw... She stopped."

Yang shook her head, "Whatever you say, Baby Sister, I don't think she can physically do it."

"Not around you I cannot," Weiss interjected as a slice of pie was served to her. "Thank you, Madame."

"Oh, Angel, you can call me Mom."

"No, no, manners are important.


	3. Chapter 3

The night fell upon the house like a blanket gracefully fluffed onto a bed. Ruby and Blake sat down on Yang's bed, huddled around a oil lamp that provided light. Ruby's head rested in Yang's lap while she played with her favorite teddy bear. Yang had all of her favorite dolls situated around her while Blake stared at the light emotionlessly.

"I don't like Weiss," she finally spoke up.

Ruby gave Blake a confused expression, "Why? I like Weissy, she's pretty."

"She's a snob. I say throw her back to Atlas." Blake crossed her arms.

"Blake, she has no where else to go. Let's try to get along with her, ok?" Yang suggested.

"You two can do what you want, I'm not playing with her, I'd suggest you do the same."

Ruby nuzzled Yang's stomach, making the blonde giggle at the ticklish feeling before looking down at her younger sister's silver eyes. Ruby looked rather upset at what Blake had said, so she replied, "Blakey, I wanna play with Weissy, Yang and I are, you can join us when you want, but I'm not going to leave her out because that's not nice."

"Yeah, Blake, we're not going to exclude her."

Meanwhile Weiss was struggling to sleep. Every creak in the house made her jump and whimper to herself. Weiss held Annette tightly to her chest, whispering to her doll that it was going to be ok. A roll of thunder erupted from the sky, making her shriek. She grabbed Annette and ran out of her room and into the parlor. Opening up the cupboard, she crawled, in, cuddling Annette while the storm roared on ferociously outside. Weiss eventually fell asleep there, curled up between fine china plates and a cast iron skillet.

...

Summer headed to the kitchen to prepare her family breakfast when she opened the cupboard and discovered sleeping Weiss. The mother stared at her sleeping child in shook, thinking that Weiss had been curled up in bed the whole time. Taiyang entered the kitchen with hay in his hair to see the sight. He quirked an eyebrow.

"How'd she get up there?"

"I don't know. Could you get her?" Summer asked.

Taiyang winked, "Sure thing." He grasped Weiss's sides, making her snap awake and scream. Weiss continued to kick her legs and scream at the top of her lungs, despite Summer's reassurances. Taiyang yanked her out of the cupboard and set her down on the floor. Weiss scrambled to her feet, grabbed her beloved doll, and ran out of the house. As she fled from the house into the orchard, she sobbed bitterly, hold Annette close to her chest. After running as fast as her legs could carry her, Weiss collapsed onto the ground beside an apple tree. She looked up at the sky, doll in arms, and counted the clouds to try and calm herself down. After feasting on three apples, Weiss had calmed down and felt rather relaxed. She decided to construct Annette furniture out of twigs she found on the ground, first a bed, then a chair. Weiss felt satisfied with herself having successfully crafted her doll furniture out of twigs and vines. Suddenly, she heard footsteps. Weiss grabbed Annette and hid behind a tree trunk in fear, only to see Ruby.

Ruby was walking through the woods with a little brown basket calling out for Weiss.

"Weissy! Weissy, are you in here!? Weissy!" Ruby shouted. The petite white haired girl peeked at the small girl in a red plad dress and white apron. The older girl smoothed out her nightgown of white silk and retied her blue silken robe's ribbon. She pulled her hair to her left shoulder and walked out from her hiding place to greet the young girl. Ruby's silver eyes lit up in happiness at the sight of her new elder sister. "Weissy! There you are! Mommy and Daddy are worried, so I went looking for you. Here, I brought you sandy-witch. It's a hammy and cheesy. That's my favorite sandy-witch, I hope you like it. I made it special for you." The five year old dug the toe of her boots into the dirt nervously as the older girl walked forward.

"You made it for me?" Weiss asked in a confused tone.

Ruby smiled brightly, "Of course! You must be hungry, and I always make Yanygy, Blakey sandy-witches so of course I'd make you one too." Weiss smiled warmly at the girl in front of her.

"Thank you, Ruby. I appreciate it, really, I do." Ruby flashed Weiss a toothy grin.

"Let's go back to the house to eat and then you can play dollies with Yangy, Blakey, and me."

"No."

Ruby froze for a second, "Why not? You have a dolly, so why don't you want to play?"

"I am _NOT_ going back there to put myself in danger," Weiss hissed, crossing her arms in anger.

Ruby's crest fell, "Weissy, it's not dangerous. You're safe, why wouldn't you be."

"Nobody's safe with that man in the house." Weiss sighed, dropping down to the ground and running her fingers through Annette's curly red locks. Ruby gave Weiss a quizzical look.

"Daddy? Daddy's not dangerous," Ruby said, sitting down beside the elder girl. Weiss squeezed her doll closed, staring down at her bare feet covered in a light dusting of dirt. "Why are you scared?"

"I don't want to talk about it," Weiss whispered. Ruby wrapped her arms around Weiss, squeezing the flinching older girl tight.

"You don't have to be afraid, Weissy, nobody's going to hurt you here. Yangy, Blakey, Mommy, Daddy, and me will make sure of it." Weiss squirmed a bit against Ruby's grip.

"Ruby, please let go," Weiss begged. Ruby released Weiss, but had the expression of a kicked puppy. The two girls sat there for a long time before getting up and walking out of the orchard in silence. Weiss held her beloved doll tightly, nervous to be returning to the house. Ruby skipped beside her, humming happily as the long green grass grazed her legs. The two girls continued to walk through the pasture, where the cows and horses grazed, the younger giggling happily. They met Taiyang in the field, who scooped up his youngest daughter quickly.

" You girls need to be heading inside, a storm's coming. Also, Weiss, you need a bath, you're covered in dirt. Yang's going to be heading in too, so you two can chat a bit," Taiyang said, patting a cow on the back. "I'm taking the animals in, you girls better be headin' in too."

"Ok, Daddy!" Ruby cheered, running towards the house full speed. Weiss followed after her quickly, wanting to get away from Taiyang quickly.

Once inside, Summer rushed Weiss to the bathroom where Yang sat in the tub pouting. Summer handed Weiss the soap and a wash rag. She washed herself in silence while Summer sung to herself as she knitted in a chair next to the tub and Yang grumbled. Weiss scrubbed the homemade goat soap in her long, silky white hair. A mischievous grin grew on the blonde's face as she watched her new sister wash her hair in an irritated manner. Yang scooped water up in the glass Summer gave them to help wash their hair and splashed it at Weiss, grabbing the girl's attention. Weiss glared at Yang, who held the glass with a toothy grin.

"Oh, give me, that," Weiss said irritably.

Yang nodded, "Under one condition."

"What is it?" Weiss crossed her arms.

"You have to play dolls with us. I'll let you use some of my doll clothes and furniture if you do, your doll is really pretty. Does she have name?" Yang inquired. Weiss shyly turned her head.

"Annette."

"That's a pretty name. Did your mom and dad get her for you?"

Weiss shook her head, "No, my sister gave her to me. Can we talk about something else?"

Yang nodded, "Sure, and here's the cup." Weiss grasped the glass and poured water over her head, washing the soap out of her white hair. "So how are you liking Patch?"

"It's ok."

"What's Atlas like? Did you ever meet to the princesses?" Yang inquired.

Weiss shook her head, "No, my father did though."

"I heard they're gorgeous. That's what Dad said because he saw them from their carriage. Did you ever ride in a fancy one of those? I heard you used to be really rich," Yang chatted as she scrubbed her hair with soap.

"Yes, I was rather wealthy," Weiss replied, setting the cup down on the side of the tub. "I'm finished, Ma'am, may I please have a towel?" Summer got up with a towel that was resting on the furnace to keep them warm.

"Here you go, Angel." Weiss received the towel and headed off to her room. She changed into her play clothes, a simple light blue dress with long white sleeves, white stalkings, and a single petty coat. She picked Annette back up and headed across to Yang's room, where Yang was waiting with Ruby and Blake, each who had a doll. Weiss sat down silently before inquiring how the game would work?

"Ok, so we took we are trying to decide between playing house or tea party, which would you like to play, Weiss?" Yang asked.

"Well, a spot of tea does sound rather pleasant," Weiss commented.

Ruby cheered, "I'll go tell Mommy!"


	4. Chapter 4 (short, I'm so sorry)

Weeks passed, but Weiss still remained distant. She would only play with her sisters when forced to do so, but would normally sit in her room or on the swing hanging from an old weeping willow with Annette in her lap. Summer would often wonder if she was ok, and would attempt to talk to her, but Weiss would barely reply. She out right refused to speak with Taiyang, or come anywhere near him. Days seemed to blur for Weiss, who could barely think clearly. She didn't know what was on her mind, it was all just a bleary haze, though she felt as if she was trying to remember something important. Weiss hopped down from the swing and began pacing in frustration when she bumped into Blake.

The young faunus hissed, "Watch where you're walking, Princess." Weiss murmured slightly in a haze in reply.

"What is. Princess... Walking, yeah, yeah, walking. Blake?" Weiss looked up at the faunus with a quizzical look, opened her mouth to say something, but soon closed it with a confused, stunned look on her face. Blake face palmed before walking off, shouting back at the white haired girl that dinner was ready at the house. Weiss stood under the tree until Blake had disappeared in the distance before she began to walk to the house, all while talking to Annette. Her conversation was oddly distorted, jumping several tracks and never seeming to get out a complete thought. Weiss shook her head. What small part of her brain that seemed to be working normally was screaming at her. Why couldn't she form a complete thought and express it? Why was her tongue unable to form words correctly and her mind a thought that was complete, logical, and clear. Weiss would take the an image of a unicorn farting rainbows and singing if it were crystal clear. She clenched Annette tightly as she entered the house. Weiss removed her shoes and the door and walked into the kitchen, where the rest of the family was eating.

The table was loud, filled with laughter. Weiss had a hard time processing what was going on, but by the time she had, it had grown silent. She then realized someone was speaking. What they were saying, or who they were speaking to was unclear, but a tap to her shoulder caused her to snap into reality for a moment.

"Angel, are you ok? You're face is redder than a ripe strawberry," Summer inquired in a concerned voice.

"Ok... Ok, yes. I..What am I say..Words.. Can't... I ..Excused? No..Not. Food.. Hunger. No," Weiss managed to blurt out in an unorganized manner. "Peas. No, Please."

Summer nodded with a worrisome look on her face, "Ok, Dear, I'll check on you once we have finished supper. You are excused." Weiss once more opened her mouth to speak, but decided against it to reply with a nod. She wandered out of the dining room and to her own room, sitting on her bed. Weiss occupied herself Annette's hair until Summer came into the room. The mother sat next to her white haired daughter, putting a hand on her back. "Sweetie... I'm going to speak to Doctor Ozpin about the medicine he gave you. I think it's messing with you." Weiss nodded, lying her head on Summer's shoulder. "I love you. It's bath time, can you try to talk with your sisters during bath time, I know Ruby's worried about you."

"I.. Try."

"Thank you."

...

"Yes, that medicine is causing some nasty effects. My deepest apologies for the inconvenience, Mrs. Xiao Long."

Summer assured, "It's ok, Doctor, I understand it's difficult to help everyone. I'm sure Weiss will be ok now."

"It is odd though, her behavior that is. I've seen it in a few soldiers, but never a little girl," Ozpin explained, packing his supplies back into his bag. "She's not as bad though, a few soldiers I've attempted to treat couldn't even speak, they just sat in the corner."

"That's awful! What could've cause this?"

"I don't know, within time, it may come to the surface, be prepared for the worst when it does. Farewell for now, give Mr. Xiao Long y regards." Weiss stared up at Summer with a blank stare, Annette nestled in her arms, her eyes looking lifeless. Summer sighed, running a hand through Weiss's soft white hair.

"It'll be ok, my angel. Mommy's going to keep you safe from now on."

Weiss blinked a few times, her gaze wandering from Summer, then snapped right back to the woman. She said in a soft tone, "Nobody can ever protect me. I'm never safe, don't waste your time trying to achieve the impossible. Don't make my sister's mistake."


	5. Chapter 5

Weiss was sitting next to Yang, brushing Annette's hair. Yang, who had _insisted_ they play dolls together, sat on the right of Weiss, resetting the furniture, which had all been knocked over.

"So, new game?"

"Yes." Silence hung like a thick layer of fog between the two young girls. Weiss finished Annette's hair by tying it in a low pony tail with a beautiful purple ribbon she had received from Yang. As much as Weiss didn't want to admit it, she enjoyed spending time with her blonde sister, who loved dolls probably more than Weiss. Yang was pretty tough, she loved to work out in the fields with her father, but if she was inside, she had a doll in her hand. In fact, she loved them so much, Taiyang carved her furniture, a doll house, and Summer made her plenty of outfits for the many dolls Yang collected. It was quite amazing, really, she owned a total of seven dolls that had been bought. Yang had even more handmade ones, fifteen, eight corn husk dolls, five rag dolls. Blake had one bought doll and three rag dolls, she didn't like them as much, and would often tell Yang that she could play with them if she pleased. Ruby had a store bought doll, but regifted it to Yang, because she didn't like it as much as her precious cloth dolls, that Summer had made by hand. Weiss had of course received a cloth doll from Summer upon arriving, and Yang had shown her how to make corn husk dolls, but Weiss didn't really care for any of them, she much rather preferred Annette.

Yang spoke, "It's nice to have someone who understands to play with." Weiss quirked an eyebrow.

"What do you mean?"

"Well, Blake and Ruby don't really like to play dolls all that much, they do, but more because they want me to stop hounding them. I know you really love Annette, so I just figured... Maybe playing with me wasn't too troublesome," Yang explained shyly.

Weiss huffed, setting the brush down between them, "You are fine. It's Blake I don't like."

"She can be a little grumpy at times," Yang admitted. "What game now?"

"Maybe the fairy tale one again?" Weiss suggested.

"Sure, which one?"

"Any one."

As the night droned on, the two girls giggled, harmony taking control. Eventually, they both fell asleep.

...

Weiss sat on a stack of hay, on the upper section of the barn, listening to the horses neigh. She had her ever present Annette in her arms, playing with her silently. Suddenly, the barn door opened, and the echo of footsteps entering, as well as muttering. Weiss slowly crept closer towards the sound. She looked over the ledge to see Blake gently caressing the barn cat, muttering to it.

"And she's a little witch too, I bet. She's horribly ugly, that awful pale skin of hers, and that scar on her eye. Does she want a medal or something? She's so mean, and stupid and ugly, and I'd kiss a good man's ass if anyone would be willing to court her. I think I'm safe, right, Ribbon?" The cat mewled at Blake's petting. Weiss looked down at the hay. "She's going to die an old maid. No, that's insulting to old maids. An old, shriveled, hideous, hag. I hope she catches her death so we don't have to put up with her anymore." Weiss felt a few tears streaming down her face, but quickly wiped them away. She spotted some extra slop, and got an idea. She aimed the bucket at Blake before dumping the excess pig feed onto her adoptive sister. Blake shrieked in horror, making Weiss grin.

"Eat up, Furry. What's the matter, can't take orders from a ugly hag?" Weiss hissed in anger, shoving the faunus onto the ground and tying her to a hook on wall of one of the horses stalls. Weiss then through the hay from the ground at her before walking off, grabbing Annette on her way out. "Bad Furries get punished like the animals they are, remember that, you bitch."

Blake began sobbing hysterically, unable to break free with her hands tied to the hook. She sunk to her knees, resting her head on the wall, while crying out for someone to help her.

After what felt like hours of crying and yelling, Taiyang finally found her. Blake whimpered as her father untied her and cradled her in his strong arms. She rested her head on his shoulder, her voice hoarse from wailing. When they arrived at the house, Summer rushed Blake into a bath.

...

"Weiss, that was completely uncalled for," Yang said, running a brushed through her hair. "Not only have you hurt her, but you hurt her feelings too."

Weiss crossed her arms, "Oh, and you think it was ok for Blake to call me a witch, or an ugly hag? You think that didn't hurt my feelings?"

"That isn't what I meant and you know it. You were both wrong, but Weiss, even though Blake said all that horrible stuff about you, she didn't know you were there. She wouldn't say that to your face."

"Says you." Weiss pulled her knees to her chest. "Yang, would you please put Annette to bed in my room? I-I need to go to the kitchen."

Yang nodded in understanding, "Sure thing, Weissy."

Weiss got up off the floor and headed out to the kitchen, down the gloomy, dark hallway, down the narrow stair case, and to the pantry. Once inside the room of stored food, Weiss removed a loose plank from the floor. Under it, was a small jewelry box with a snowflake on it. Weiss picked it up, opening the box and admiring the treasure within it. A beautiful topaz necklace in the shape of a snowflake lied inside the box, shimmering even in the darkness. She set the box back down into the ground, then the plank, before heading back up the stairs, with the necklace in her hands.

Once up, she approached Blake's room, but heard a commotion from inside. It could've been Yang's snoring (she fell asleep as soon as her head hit the pillow), or Blake potentially throwing a fit. Either way, Weiss ignored it, knocking on the door, but quietly enough not to wake Summer and Taiyang. She had spent a little too much time admiring the necklace down stairs, it was way passed bed time. Weiss got irritated with Blake's lack of answer, so opened the door herself.

"Blake, I have something to give you. You see, this necklace my sis-" Weiss froze, as did Blake. On Blake's bed, Annette was lying there, shattered into several pieces. The cat faunus, had a hammer from Taiyang's tool shed in her hands. Weiss dropped the necklace with a loud shriek, much like a banshee. Everyone in the house woke up and hushed to see what was the matter, but Weiss had already ran off, down the stairs and right outside.

She ran as fast as her small legs could carry her, all the way to the well in the orchard. The little girl collapsed, falling to her knees in despair. Rain continued to pour down on her, the dreaded thunder roaring ferociously. Weiss looked down the well, observing the pitch black pit. To Weiss, it seemed like an endless abyss of darkness, yet, a refuge. She sat down on the side, her legs dangling over the edge.

"Weissy!" Weiss looked behind her to see Ruby, Yang, Blake, Summer, and Taiyang standing behind her.

"Weiss, I'm sorry, I don't know what came over me," Blake pleaded. Weiss shook her head.

"I can't even be angry at you, you were simply leading me, and I admire that. This has all been a colossal waste of time," Weiss stated, standing up on the edge. "Thank you for your hospitality Mr. and Mrs. Xiao Long."

"Weiss! Stop it! Come on, come here, we can work it out! We can all be friends! I'll even give you Lacey!" Yang cried, running towards Weiss.

Summer also attempted to draw Weiss away, "Angel, come here."

"No." And that was the last thing Weiss said before she jumped into the well, plummeting down, down, down...


	6. Chapter 6

Blake lied her head beside Weiss's as she slept.

"It is truly amazing she survived the fall. I'm quite astonished."

"Doctor, when will she wake up?" Summer asked in a worried voice.

"Soon, I assure you. Get some rest, Summer."

Blake gently stroked Weiss's hair, planting a small kiss on the passed out girl's cheek. "I'm so sorry," she whimpered. Yang set another blanket on Weiss while Ruby clung to her mother's legs.

"Blake, it's all going to be ok. Weiss is going to be ok, and we can all make up," Yang assured.

Blake looked up at her sister, "She has every right to hate me." Yang sat down beside Blake, wrapping her arms around the black haired girl.

"I know she'll forgive you. Don't you worry, everything is going to be a-okay."

An hour passed before Weiss finally began to stir in her sleep. Blake watched closely as Weiss opened her eyes, staring at Blake.

"Weiss!" Blake threw her arms around the white haired girl, squeezing her tight. Weiss hesitantly wrapped her arms around Blake.

"I was stupid. What was I thinking? I-I... I'm sorry if I made anyone worry."

Blake whimpered, "I'm so sorry! I'm sorry, Weiss! What I did was uncalled for. I'll do everything I can to make it better, I swear!"

Weiss groaned, slapping Blake's back, "You're fine. I over reacted, and quite frankly, I deserved it. I still want you to have the necklace..."

"Weiss, no-"

"Take it, Blake Belladonna!" Blake hesitantly nodded, making the white haired girl beam with pride. "Good... Blake."

"Yes?" The black haired girl, gently grasped Weiss's hand.

"Can we stop fighting and try to be friends? I think I want to be with this family...Permanently," Weiss smoothed out the comforter on her bed.

"Yeah, friends forever," Blake assured. The two girls began to giggle, while Yang flopped onto Weiss's bed beside her. Ruby, who had felt left out took a flying leap onto the bed, embracing her older sisters happily.

...

Giggles carried on the wind as four little girls ran through a field of tall grass, which grazed their knees as they ran. Yang leapt off the ground and straight into a small, peaceful pond. Ruby, Weiss, and Blake laughed, sitting on the edge, dipping their mud caked bare feet into the water, while Yang twirled in the water, soaking her overalls.

As the cool breeze blew through the girls hair, the faint sound of the dogs barking and insects buzzing hit their ears, as well as the crisp sound of Yang splashing the water around, and eventually her sisters, in an attempt to help cool them off from the hot summer sun. The girls remained there for hours, eventually, Yang exited the pond to sit beside her three sisters, cradling tired Ruby in her arms. Weiss had lied her head on Blake's shoulder, continuing to speak about the glorious trip to town they had gotten back from. Over all, it felt perfect.

Yang, Blake, Weiss, and Ruby all watched as the sun set, while their father called them inside, having heard the dinner bell.


	7. Chapter 7

" **God rest ye merry, gentlemen  
Let nothing you dismay  
Remember, Christ, our Savior  
Was born on Christmas day  
To save us all from Satan's power  
When we were gone astray  
O tidings of comfort and joy,  
Comfort and joy  
O tidings of comfort and joy" **

Claps erupted from the room. Yang looked up from the piano, grinning at her small audience. Every year, they threw a Christmas ball, mostly family attended, but several new faces were present. The fourteen year old closed her song book before leaving the piano. Summer began bragging to one of the guests about her daughters and their talents. Yang had played piano and sung, she also played the piano for Weiss, who sung Oh Holy Night, while Blake demonstrated her mastery of the violin. Ruby, simply stuffed her face with cookies and danced, but simply amused the guests with her energetic enthusiasm.

As the night droned on, cookies and other holiday treats were devoured, dances were danced till the floor groaned at the slightest touch, and eventually, everyone left. The girls all rushed up to their bedrooms. Actually, to Yang's bedroom, Ruby and Blake still dancing in their red silk gowns. Yang chuckled as she gently brushed Weiss's long white hair.

"I see two beautiful young ladies who had a wonderful time tonight," she commented.

Ruby let go of Blake's hand, rushing to her blonde sister's side, "Yang, it was so fun! I haven't seen Uncle Qrow in nearly a twelve month. It was a pleasure to talk and dance with him."

"Do remember to find a different suitor, my dear sister," Yang chuckled, beginning to braid Weiss's hair.

"I admire Uncle Qrow's work on the battlefield, I do not wish to marry him, Yang. In fact, I would rather not waste my time with marriage at all. I will be an old maid, and I shall teach your ten children to quilt and play their instruments very ill." Ruby wrapped her arms around Yang's waist, nuzzling her nose into the back of the blonde girl's neck.

"Oh yes, Aunt Ruby the hermit, a great example for ten sweet children of mine."

Blake lied down on the bed, beginning to undo her corset, "Will it be ten children, Yang?"

"Nope, that's your job," the strongest sister grinned. "Ten cute little nieces and nephews."

"No, no, I don't wish for ten children. After all, I am not producing ammunition for the war," Blake shook her head at her sister's words.

Weiss laughed, "I don't believe anyone will fancy me a wife, so I guess I'll tutor my twenty nieces and nephews, then send them to the old maiden for their music lessons."

"You'll have no trouble finding a husband, Weiss," Yang assured. "You are very pretty."

"Even if I am, 'pretty', it will take much to tempt me. No man is worth the frustration, or the pain, or the stretch marks for that matter. I would like to become a teacher."

"Well, one of us is going to have to marry well... We won't inherit this place, we all know it," Blake commented, slipping on her night gown, then her black robe.

Yang nodded, "If only I had been a gentleman, then I could've kept you three safe until marriage."

"Don't feel guilty, Yang," begged Ruby, who embraced her elder sister. "We are going to be ok. I don't think Uncle Qrow would kick us out like that."

"We can't know for certain," Weiss crossed her arms. "But I for one know Blake's fiancé will take us in. I hope tents and barbarians are appealing, ladies." Blake froze, an expression of pure shock on her face.

"H-How did you-"

Weiss laughed, "Oh please, he knew Papa would say no, so he asked for _our_ blessing. Sun is sweet, but are you sure you wish to spend the rest of your life...Well, in the woods... in a tribe...?"

"Sun makes me feel safe, accepted, and I'm willing to give up my comfort to be with him... You don't hate me, right?" Blake's black cat ears flattened against her head in shame.

"Never," Weiss sat beside the faunus, grasping her hand gently. "Friends forever, remember?"

Yang wrapped her arms around Blake tightly, "I'll always love you."

"Me too," Ruby added. "Blake, you are our sister, we love you very much, no matter what."

"When is the wedding?" Yang asked.

"Spring," Blake replied. "When the snow melts, and the fields turn green once more."

"I remember when we met Sun... I can't believe we tried to catch a cattle rustler," Yang laughed.

Weiss chuckled, "What were we thinking?"

"We didn't want 'em to steal Maggie, Grace, and Mrs. C," Ruby reminded.

 _"You are a long way from home, aren't you?" a blonde monkey faunus with brown eyes and a tan asked, hanging from the branch of a tree by his tail._

 _Blake looked up at him in awe, "A faunus... You are a faunus."_

 _"Yeah, so are you, what's the point?"_

 _"I haven't seen another faunus... Since... I don't recall the last time..."_

 _He gave her a quizzical look, "Well, that's weird. Are you a... A slave?" His expression changed to one of sadness at the thought that she might be a run away slave._

 _"No, no, I have a wonderful family. I live with my mother and father, and my three sisters. Papa and Mom adopted me when I was very little, they love me very dearly. I have come here in search of a cattle rustler by the name of Mr. Yodel. I fear my home will be the next target. My sisters are resting by the lake."_

 _He began the smile, "I'm glad you're safe. My name is Sun, what is your name?"_

 _"My name is Blake, it is a pleasure to meet you."_

The girls giggled, recalling how they failed to track down Mr. Yodel, but did become acquainted with Sun, and his tribe.

"Well, I guess Blake's beating you to the ten children, Yang," Weiss laughed.

Blake hissed, "Not hardly. I needn't prove my virtue, not to you three at least. "

"Oh, please, Mrs. Wu'Kong, you wouldn't dare and we all know it," Weiss teased.

"Still Ms. Belladonna, girls."

Yang held a hand to her chest, "Our Blakey is all grown up."

"Yang-"

"Our Blakey is getting married! Thrown off into the cruel, cruel world! And she's going to have ten children, Blakebies if you will! Oh, what a world!" Yang dramatically, squeezed her sister tight.

Blake rolled her eyes, "You three aren't going to let the ten children thing go, I see."

"Nope. Ten Blakebies."

Weiss rolled her icy blue eyes, annoyance flickering in them like the flame flickered in Yang's candle, "Blakebies? Really, Yang? You're seriously going there?"

Yang giggled, nuzzling Blake's cheek, "Sister, you do realize I am proud, right?"

"I haven't done anything," Blake commented.

"You are following your dream... That's more than most can say."

...

The family sat around the Christmas tree, when Taiyang stood up, telling the girls he had bad news.

"I've been drafted... So has your mother. Because Qrow is still serving the armed forces, my cousin, Neptune Vasilias will be taking over the house. Of course you girls will remain here, but now will be a good time to begin looking into suitors more seriously," Taiyang explained, handing the letter to Yang, who observed with a shocked stare. Ruby looked down at the hard wood floor, tears beginning to stream down her face.

"N-No.. NO! Daddy, you can't go! Mom, you can't either! We need you! I don't want to lose you to this stupid war! You can't leave us!" Ruby cried, tears flowing down her cheeks like waterfalls.

"Don't you dare raise your voice at me, young lady!"

Ruby stomped her foot in anger, "NO! You listen! We need you, don't go!"

"Go to your bedroom!" Taiyang yelled, giving Ruby a shove. "GO! All of you!" The four girls scrambled up the stairs and into Yang's room. Taiyang slumped down on the sofa, beside his wife, tears running down his cheeks. "What are we to do? I fear for them, Summer."

Summer shook her head in dismay, "I want so badly to stay by our girls, but we have no choice but to go... I suppose time will judge whether this was for the best or worse. I hope the first. Maybe... Maybe one of them will fall for Mr. Vasilias. He owns quite the fortune, if one were to become his wife, she could support her sisters until they are married themselves..."

"I trust Yang will marry well for her sister's sake."

"Why Yang?" Summer inquired.

Taiyang smiled, "She loves her sisters more than anything. She'd definitely do it if it meant her sisters were guaranteed safety. Plus, Yang is very beautiful, any man in his right man will want her as a wife. She is the Atlian ideal, blonde hair, fair skin, bluish eyes."

"It is truly a tragedy it must come to this," Summer wrapped her arms around her husband.

"I have faith... I believe in our beautiful girls."


	8. I'm so sorry

I have a confession to make. I lied to you. All of you, and it was wrong. I don't expect anyone to ever forgive me, what I did was both uncalled for and childish. The truth is, I'm just one girl, my name is Hope. Yeah, I know, my name is stupid, you can see why I'd change it online, but _that_ sure did wonders. So yeah, Kibo is me, but so is Chiyo, so I'm not dead. Why did I decide to fake my death? Well, I'm and idiot first and foremost.

The extended reason is kinda weird. When I first made this account, I was a very different person. Imagine your typical home schooled kid, but give them weird a obsessive personality. That was me. I was naive beyond belief and really, just a pain in the ass. I know now that God doesn't give a shit about us, I was too blind to open my eyes and see that back then. I was really sensitive about everything (I still am to a certain extent) and I got picked on a lot by my friends, who really just wanted someone to take out their frustrations on. When I started the Writer Of Lucifenia, I took on a new identity, to try and get away from myself. I've never liked myself, I still don't. Trying to become someone else is something I keep trying to do, and keep failing at. The person I made, was far from me. I was struggling to accept myself. I guess in a way fanfiction fast tracked and helped the problem. I'm bisexual, but coming from a Christian house hold, that's generally a no-no. I'm always anxious, always upset, even when I shouldn't be. I hoped to be accepted online, and I guess I was, but I wasn't being accepted as Hope. I felt like my old life, my old mistakes, myself was haunting me, laying on me like heavy chains. I thought maybe it was my account, for some stupid reason, so I made the Wolf Cubby Cutie, but I still had Writer Of Lucifenia. I was still dealing with depression, and it got worse progressively.

I had it all planned out. My parents were at church, I had the house to myself. I thought I had the bravery to just end it all, but in the end, I am and always will be a coward. The really stupid idea that if I killed myself online, I could pull myself back together and break away popped into my head. I thought maybe it'd be like a snake shedding its old skin. So I pretended to die. At the end of the day, it was a lie, but I was dead on the inside.

It was childish, foolish, and over all retarded. I realize that, and I want to offer up my deepest apologies to anyone I might have hurt. I don't expect to be forgiven, or for anyone to continue following me, but I'd rather come clean with the truth to try and preserve any smidge of honor I may still have. I was wrong, and I'm so sorry. I feel awful about doing this, so no more lies.

My name is Hope. I'm fourteen years old, and I love to write. I try to seem strong, but I'm a weak coward. All I've ever wanted was to be accepted, to have someone pull me into their arms and tell me it was ok. I know I can't have that, but it's a pretty little thought. I'm broken, what once was can't be fixed, but I never had much of a chance anyways, so it doesn't matter.

I'm sorry for being so horrible and lying.


	9. Chapter 8

A/N - Keep in mind as you read this that in this story, the girls are growing up in what would be the 1800s in our world. This story was inspired by many others which were written during and about those times. As mentioned in the chapter, in this AU, women rights activists are just starting to pop up. What Yang (and the other girls) are talking about is basically what the expectations would be, or at least I imagine they would be considering I kinda looped in Little Women, Pride and Prejudice, and the Samantha books into one weird RWBY universe. Also what Weiss and Ruby mentioned about prostitutes, I'm pretty sure they were frowned upon more so way back when. Just wanted to leave this here to explain what's supposed to be going on :) Enjoy the chapter.

...

The day arrived for Mr. Vasilias to arrive at the estate. Ruby, of course, lacking all charm, glared at him and her parents until she was dismissed by Blake with a swift warning slap to her rear end while Summer Rose and Taiyang Xiao Long drove off and Mr. Vasilias was busy ogling at Yang. Mr. Vasilias was a tall man with blue hair which was mostly covered by his black top hat. He wore black trousers, a red velvet vest above his white undershirt, and a black jacket with velvet pockets and a color. On his nose rested a pair of golden glasses, and on his lips, a grin. The group went inside the house for tea, all exchanging awkward glances and shifting uncomfortably in their parlor chairs.

Yang, much to everyone's relief, broke the silence, "So, Mr. Vasilias, what is you do to entertain yourself? Do you play the piano or paint?"

"I do enjoy a game of cards, and I tend to my garden, as well as bee hives back at my home in Mistrol," Mr. Vasilias explained, setting his tea cup down. "Which one of you lovely ladies is the cook of the house?"

"Mrs. Xiao Long usually prepares all our meals, but my dear sisters and I will be switching off who will cook," Yang, again, answered.

"Would any of you lovely young ladies care for a walk around the property?"

Silence as thick as fog hovered in the room. Ruby stuck her tongue out in distaste, earning an elbow to the gut from Blake, and Weiss looked slightly ill. Yang raised an eyebrow at her sisters. Of course she'd have to take this one for the team. While Mr. Vasilias wasn't necessarily hard on the eyes, he seemed to fancy himself smarter than he was and carried himself with a pride that could only be described as... well, annoying and in Weiss's mind, sinister. She was however the only one who saw him as a threat, as the other young ladies simply didn't want much to do with him, due to the fact he'd eventually come into ownership of the estate, leaving the sisters without a home if they were unmarried. 'For them'. Yang flashed a weak, nervous smile, "A small stroll does sound nice. I needn't be fat." Mr. Vasilias helped Yang out of her chair in a gentleman like manner before they headed outside of the house.

Remaining on the couch, Weiss and Ruby looked to each other with a shared expression of utter disgust.

"Gross, he touched Yang!" Ruby exclaimed.

Weiss ranted, "I don't trust him, we should follow them to assure Yang's safety. I can't believe we have to sleep under the same roof with that creep! Did you notice the way he kept staring at her bosom? I'm so disgusted right now, I can't even!"

"You two need to behave." A stern glare emitted from Blake. "We need to leave a good impression so maybe we won't get kicked out the day Papa dies. And if Yang was to marry him... It'd be better for us all in the long run."

"Blake, you couldn't possibly damn her to him," Weiss growled. "I'm afraid for her, because she's going to end up with some money grabbing, old, pervert whether it be Mr. Vasilias or some other good for nothing man of wealth and we all know it."

Blake hissed, "Weiss, shut up for once. First of all, Yang will ultimately make her choice, whether it be marry for material reasons or for love. Secondly, you know nothing of Mr. Vasilias. In fact, I think he has been kind to us. Thirdly and finally, you need to stop assuming that every rich man is a monster. I can't help you ran into less desirable men in Atlas as a child, but assuming that would group Papa in with them."

"Explain the missing wench, Blake. Papa is a light weight."

"She is none of our concern, not even Yang's. "

"I bet she was a prostitute."

Ruby crossed her arms, "Weiss, Yang is too much of an angel to have come from that."

"It doesn't really matter, point is, Yang's damned and we are too."  
...

"Yes, yes, my sisters and I used to play here all the time. Weiss accidently slipped down that well as a child, but wasn't harmed," Yang explained, adjusting her bonnet.

"Did you really work the fields?"

Yang chuckled, "Yes, and I still do from time to time, when Mom isn't looking... Papa and Mom never were fortunate enough to have a son, I was the first child, and Papa was always close with me, more so than the other girls. We worked the fields together, I enjoyed helping him. I felt useful... For a little bit, they'd dress me like a boy, and call me Taiyang Jr., but Summer got angry that Papa tried to make me a boy, so she told me that I was actually a lady. She started putting me in dresses and pulling me away from the fields and teaching me to sew, cook, manage a home, quilt, skills a lady must have."

"Do you prefer lady like activities?"

"I like both, but it isn't my place to make that decision. It would be silly and foolish to try and take a man's role, I cannot take care of this estate. I know my place, and I've had to be put there many times. Cockiness is my fatal flaw, sure is Ruby and Weiss's too," Yang explained, cupping her hands together and setting them in front of her waist.

"I take it your sisters are those crazy feminists?"

Yang chuckled, "Yes, I live with two crazy women. I'm sure it's just a faze though, they'll get over it."

"I do hope so, and I sincerely hope it is not contagious. I wouldn't want such a fine, lovely lady to catch that plague," Mr. Vasilias said, presenting Yang a red rose. Yang happily accepted, nodding.

"You needn't worry, I wouldn't let that happen. I like to imagine I am not so foolish as to make such decisions."


	10. Chapter 10

The night soon fell over the land, beckoning the girls to retire to their rooms. Or as most nights went, Yang's room. Blake attempted to bring more light into the room by bringing her own candles and oil lamps in, so she could read easier. It didn't do much to brighten the room, but it was better than nothing. The faunus sighed, setting her candle holder on the nightstand, next to the other candles and two oil lamps. Weiss stared out the window, picking at the ends of her long braid. Ruby was curled up against Yang, who was busying herself with brushing Ruby's hair.

"Do you think they're ok out there?" Ruby asked, leaning her head on Yang's shoulder.

Yang reassured, "Of course they are, Rubbles. They'll be back soon, the war's almost over, I'm sure. It can't last any longer, it's been going on for twenty years now."

"What's it even about?"

"At this point, stubbornness," said Weiss as she crossed her arms. "It's simple, really, the world is coming to an end and all the good men are dying."

"Weiss, that's not necessarily true," Yang said, giving Ruby a squeeze.

Blake groaned, "Weiss, would you please shut up. That's not how it is, we all know it."

"That is what they want you to think, Blake."

"Can we just agree that this isn't an ideal situation or time? Fighting, regardless of who is right and who is wrong means nothing. We are not in a position to change anything, so stop acting like we can. We are the daughters of plantation owners, not politicians," Yang reasoned. Weiss huffed, pulling her knees up to her chest, staring out the window at the orchards. "There are a few things we can do to contribute though." Blake looked up from her book and nodded.

"There's a lot of struggling orphanages in Remnant, two in Patch alone."

Weiss smiled, "Yeah, that could be an idea."

"Uncle Qrow said that they needed more army nurses to go out into the field and help the injured soldiers," Ruby added. "He also said a lot of people are going without food and blankets. Maybe we could can some of our crops and make blankets."

"That doesn't help us keep our place," Weiss reminded. "Yes contributing to society is a good idea, but we've got bigger problems at hand."

Ruby sighed, "Yeah, she's right."

"It is still a good idea to help," Blake said, flipping a page in her book.

Yang gently ran her fingers through Ruby's hair, observing her sisters. She smiled slightly, "Every little contribution is important. Weiss, you've always been better at quilting than I am, you and Blake should make blankets, Ruby can roll bandages, and I will make sure that the extra crops are canned and ready."

"I wanna go out there and help out with the war effort," Ruby stated.

"That's sweet, Ruby, but not very practical. We need to stay here where it's safe. We are the most useful staying home," Blake closed her book and set it on the oak nightstand. She rose from her seat and went to the door. "I need to be getting some rest. We have things to do tomorrow. I want to help out, it's up to you three if you want to as well. Goodnight." Blake quietly made her way through the hallway to her own room and disappeared. Weiss sighed and got up as well.

"It's worth a shot. I do not particularly enjoy sewing, but I will see what I can do tomorrow. Yang, you should tell the other women about your idea this tomorrow after church." She stood in the doorway, continuing to pick at her hair. Yang nodded.

"I will. Goodnight, Weiss."

"Sleep well."

Mr. Vasilias escorted the sisters to church the next morning, much to Weiss' annoyance. She sat beside Ruby, exchanging whispers that would be rather embarrassing had anyone other than Ruby been able to hear her. Blake glared at the two from her seat beside Sun, knowing the notorious gossips far too well. Weiss and Blake exchange glares, as if it was a contest of who could make the more vulgar facial expression. Yang subtly whacked Weiss and Ruby on the back of the head to tell them to behave. Blake redirected her attention to her bible, knowing that the problem had been taken care of.

Weiss played with her cross necklace, spacing out for a moment. Her gaze directed to Ms. Pyrrha Nikos, who was sitting with her fiancé, Sir Arc. It was a rare occasion that Sir Arc would be seen back in patch since he had become old enough to serve in the war. His family was rather prestigious, all knights and warriors. Sir Arc was certainly no different, though occasionally he would take leave to visit home and Ms. Nikos. Weiss could not help but feel a small tinge of jealousy, however she could not understand exactly what of. This envy had been troubling her for a while, however she found it more convenient to simply ignore than to reflect on in the most internal depths of her thought. Certainly a young lady such as herself should not indulge in such foolish emotions, it would be childish, gluttonous even. She sighed quietly to herself, directing her gaze to the golden cross at the front of the alter. Ruby noticed her sister's odd demeanor and took her hand into her own, whispering a soft inquiry of what was troubling her. Weiss did not respond, for she had been rude enough to had been whispering in the beginning. She simply stared at the alter, as if in compilation. Ruby worriedly looked over to where Weiss was staring, trying to find the meaning of her sister's agitation, however she was only met with confusion and failure.

After church, Yang hosted luncheon for the women interested in volunteering their skills. Ms. Pyrrha Nikos, Nora Valkyrie, and Velvet Scarletina were able to attend, however others were not. Yang poured everyone a cup of tea and offered them the sugar and milk. Ruby, seeming to have forgotten her manners, grabbed the sugar tin and dropped three of the delicious cubes in her drink, and one in her mouth. Weiss kicked her under the table, glaring in disapproval. Ruby sighed and apologized, then passed the sugar down the table. After much discussion, the women were all put into groups. Weiss would work with Pyrrha with the blankets, Blake, Velvet, and Ruby would roll bandages, and Yang and Nora would can the extra crops. It seemed the day would have much work to do.


End file.
